Cloud Family Kids vs. Weeaboo
Transcript Nicole: "After Supernanny's visit, the Cloud Family went to an Anime convention to celebrate Hailey's ungrounding, Ai, Jiao, Song, Mei, and Wei are the only ones who cosplayed." Agatha Sr.: "Since Hailey changed, we will be going to an anime convention, I got the tickets." Morgan: "Hey, Ai, I have an idea, why won't you cosplay as Chibi!Fem!Japan, I made the costume, you'll love it!" Mei: "" (Translation: Bring, mine?) Song: "' (Translation: Yeah, bring that Venoct costume you made, you look so good in it!) Ai: "" (Translation: Okay, mommy, uncle Song, you can cosplay as those two Chinese people from Black Butler!) Jiao: "" (Translation: Okay dear, we got the cosplay) Agatha: "Mei, stay with Zhao, don't go running off unless you want something." nods Shopping family is walking through the stalls Ai: "" (Translation: Mommy, There's a blue haired pig-tailed girl, She's cute!) Morgan: "You mean Hatsune Miku?) Jiao: "" (Translation: And yes you can buy it) gets the Hatsune Miku plush and purchases it, then puts it in the bag Weeaboo ???: "KAWAIIIIIIIIII!" girl runs to the Clouds Girl: "Squee, Konnichiwia! I'm Sam-kun, sugoi-desu!" girl leans towards Ai, scaring her Agatha Sr. "Please, you're scaring my granddaughter." Sam: "What a kawaii Nihonese family!" Mei: "中华人民共和国........." (Translation: People's Republic of China.........) plays Yo-Kai Watch while holding her Jibanyan plush without looking at Sam Sam: "What are you playing?" Mei: "" (Translation: Yo....Kai Watch) Agatha: "It's a game about finding ghosts using a magical watch, Mei loves the series, we buy her toys from Japan to get them, it was the first thing she ever laid her eyes on when we brought her to the United States." Sam: "So, she must be from Japan then!" looks at her, then nods her hair idea to side, indicating no Agatha: "Excuse me but, My kids are Chinese, with the exception of my 4 daughters." Sam: "What a kawaii-desu sugoi toddler!" Ai: "" (Translation: Listen to grandma! I'm Chinese!) Mei: "中华......" (Translation: China......) Agatha: "Ai and Mei is right, we're Chinese!" Sam: "Fake! YOUR NATION IS COPYING NIHON'S SUGOINESS AND IT ISN'T MAKING IT ANY BETTER!" Song: "" (Translation: China had been around way longer, Japan adopted kanji from China, b****!) Agatha: "Leave us alone!" snatches Ai and runs off with us as Jiao comes after her Sam: "My kawaii Nihonese child, I'll make you more kawaii!" Jiao: "" (Translation: Hey! Give me back my child you annoying Weeaboo!) Ai: "" (Translation: Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!) Agatha: "Mei! Go after her now!" Jiao: "" (Translation: You too, Zhao, get her, I'll catch up with you both!) and Zhao chase Sam Nicole: "Ai and Sam were later found in a girls' bathroom, with Sam trying to put her cat ear hairband on Ai." is sobbing as Sam is putting the cat ears on her Mei, and Zhao then goes into the bathroom Jiao: "" (Translation: GET YOUR GREASY HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!) smacks the hairband on to the floor Ai: "" (Translation: Mommy!) picks up Ai Sam: "I want the kawaii Nihonese child!" starts kissing Ai guards come in Guard 1: "Okay, what's wrong?" Sam: "That unsugoi lady won't let me touch the kawaii Nihonese child!" Ai: "" (Translation: She, kissed me mommy) Jiao: "" (Translation: She snatched my daughter, And kept calling me "Nihonese" but we told her that we were Chinese) Mei: "" (Translation: Abducting woman) Zhao: "" (Translation: Mei is right) Guard 2: "Sam, this is your warning, you don't abduct this Chinese toddler! Any further violation will possibly result in being banned from the convention. I will also take your badge and have you arrested and charged with kidnapping." Sam: "But Guard-san, I want that kawaii Nihonese onna!" Guard 2: "Drop the argument or you will be hereby banned." Sam: "ONEGAI!" Guard 1: "OK, you blew all of your chances. So you are hereby banned from going to the convention. Leave this instant." two guards drag Sam away Sam: "Iie! Iie! Iie! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!" guards leave with Sam Jiao: "" (Translation: "Glad that's over with. Ai, are you OK?") Ai: "" (Translation: "Yes, mommy.") Mei: "" (Translation: I hate that girl) frees herself of the guard's grip and grabs Mei's Jibanyan plush doll Mei: "" (Translation: Jiba.......) Sam: "You don't deserve this kawaii doll, c***k!" Mei: "" (Translation: Give.....him....back....to.....me) Agatha: "She got that Jibanyan plush for her birthday last year, her dad got it from Japan, he goes to Japan a lot and brings back lots of cool things, he always buys Mei something related to Yo-Kai Watch such as plush toys, manga, and many other things, and she dislikes people taking it off her, Mulan also likes it and plays the game to keep her entertained." start to flow Mei's eyes Sam: "Chinese should not be playing this game!" starts to scream in anguish, then Hailey goes up to Sam and knees her, dropping the Jibanyan plush and giving it back to Mei Mei: "" (Translation: Japanese-right winger wannabe) Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Conflict Transcripts Category:Theory 8 Transcripts